Yukari The Magician Teacher
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Chaos) |developer = Hudson Soft Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = K-A for Kids To Adults |media = }} Yukari The Magician Teacher is a platforming game featuring Yukari Tanizaki from Azumanga Daioh developed by Hudson Soft and Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo, and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. Both the Bandai Chaos and PocketTurbo versions are hacks of Felix the Cat for NES and Game Boy with music changes, different level layouts, and the removal of the time limit. However the Bandai Extreme, Revolution, and PocketTurbo Plus versions are enhanced with some new additions including voice overs by Yukari. Plot The game involves the player controlling Yukari Tanizaki as she sets out to rescue her assistance Chiyo Chan, Miruchi, and Yuka. Gameplay Yukari The Magician Teacher has simple game mechanics. The A button is used to jump (press repeatedly to fly or swim), and the B button is used to attack. The type of attack varies depending on the magic level. When Yukari falls into the bottomless pit (past the bottom of the level), she loses a life regardless of what her magic level is. 'Magic power and common items' At the upper-left corner of the screen, there is an indicator (using hearts) for how much magic power Yukari has available. The magic power deplenishes by one every six seconds. It is replenished by magic wands (2 hearts per wand), hearts and F-icons (full recovery). Hearts, from the kitten head emblems, increase the magic power level by one. Depending on the type of exploration involved, there could be anywhere from one to three higher levels than the base. If another heart is collected when at the highest level, an extra life is awarded along with full recovery. The F-icons give full recovery as well as an extra life. Higher magic power levels bestow increased attack power, range, and speed, making it easier to defeat enemies. If Yukari runs out of hearts on the indicator, the magic power level is reduced by one, and the heart indicator is reset to 10. The Bandai Extreme, Revolution, and PocketTurbo Plus versions have a stored magic box at the bottom of the screen that stores your magic powers (similar to the stored items from Super Mario World). The more kitten head emblems you get, the more they will be stored with a counter showing you how many you have stored (it goes up to 99), pressing Select uses the stored emblems. 'Enemies' The game has enemies with simple behaviors, but a large number of them. Some include gophers, tree trunks, cannons, hawks, piranhas, and even 8 bosses. Bullets and anything fired have 2 routes: a straight line or an arc that goes through the ground. Enemies generally walk horizontally at a constant speed back and forth, bounce up and down for flying enemies, or shoot something—the most complex follow Yukari at a slow speed. If Yukari takes a hit, her magic power goes down one level. If Yukari is at the lowest magic power and gets hit, she loses a life. 'The kitten head emblems' The system on how the kitten head emblems work is fairly simple: *Each one is worth 50 points *Multiple of 5 but not 10 - 3 magic wands appear *Multiple of 10 - a heart will appear if not on the highest magic level. If Yukari is on the highest magic level, you need to have collected 20 for the heart to appear while in this state which would then give an extra life. *Collect 100, an extra life is awarded. The worlds 'Activity states' Yukari has many activities: *On land - This is the most common. There are 4 magic power levels (3 upgrades): base, magician, car, and tank. *Flight - Flight-based levels involve pressing the A button to remain airborne and fly. There are 3 magic power levels (2 upgrades): umbrella, hot air balloon, and airplane. *Boat - Boat levels are much like the "on land" levels with the only difference being that you have water below and you are buoyant. The water in these worlds pushes you back toward the start. There are 2 magic power levels (1 upgrade): canoe and dolphin. A boat level precedes a swimming level. *Swimming - Swimming-based levels are similar to flight-based levels. There are 3 magic power levels (2 upgrades): snorkel, shark float, and submarine. *Spaceship - This only appears in one level, and only has one power level. The main challenge is to avoid running out of hearts while in this level, as you revert back to normal Felix and lose a life. 'The worlds' There are 9 worlds, generally with 1-2-3 levels within, and all but one with a boss at the end. *The first world is entirely on land. The boss is worth 10,000 points. *The second world has flight at the start then 2 on land levels after it. The boss is worth 20,000 points. *The third world has 2 on land levels to start with a final flight level at the end. The boss is worth 30,000 points. *The fourth world has on land at first, boating, then swimming followed by the boss which is worth 40,000 points. *The fifth world first is on land, then flight, then on land again. The boss is worth 50,000 points. *The sixth world is boating then swimming with no third level. The boss is worth 60,000 points. *The seventh world is entirely on land. The boss is worth 70,000 points. *The eighth world has only one level and is space flight-based. There is no boss for this world. *The ninth world is entirely on land. The boss for this world is worth 90,000 points. Sometimes, between worlds, a telephone conversation resumes, involving Nyamo or Mr. Kimura, and Yukari. This normally occurs before the start of worlds 1, 3, 5, and 7. But in the 16-bit versions, they are replaced by cutscenes of Yukari entering the next world. 'Magic Wallet Worlds' A large Magic Wallet is found in many of the worlds. They are entered by standing on top of them and pressing Down. Inside, you find a bunch of kitten head emblems (normally from 10 to 20 of them) and occasionally two large Magic Wallets. The one on the right is a shortcut through the level, the one on the left takes you back to where you were originally (the 16-bit versions omits the left ones completely). Music All versions of the game uses 3 BGMs from Super Mario Sunshine: *The 2nd world uses the Sand Bird theme. *The Bianco Hills music is used as the theme for the 3rd world. *The Paint Boss Battle/Mini-Boss music is used in boss battles. Box Art Yukari The Magician Teacher Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme Yukari The Magician Teacher Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution Yukari The Magician Teacher Box Art 3.png|Bandai Chaos Yukari The Magician Teacher Box Art 4.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Yukari The Magician Teacher Box Art 5.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games